Not like the movies
by Devilka
Summary: Y no era como sucedía en las películas, la primera vez sí duele. Mucho más si no puedes liberarte del peso que cargas en tus hombros. One shot, UA. ShikaTema.


Shikamaru da pasos cortos, observando sus pies mientras camina. Un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal al sentirse vigilado, aunque puede que sean paranoias. La decoración sombría e impersonal no ayuda tampoco. No sabe si está en una casa de familia o en una funeraria. Respira, y hasta el aire se siente pesado. Hace falta calentador, el frío cala en sus huesos. Ellos no parecen afectarse, deben estar acostumbrados a la monotonía y a la comida gélida.

Es demasiado grande para solamente tres personas, que actúan como desconocidos entre sí. La luz de una habitación entreabierta evoca su atención, un rayito de iluminación lo saca de su ensoñación y le recuerda que sólo es un trabajo. Introduce las manos en su bolsillo, suspirando por lo bajo. Está cansado, el trajín de la tesis no es para personas como él. Sólo quiere trabajar en algo de medio tiempo que le dé el dinero suficiente para sobrevivir, conocer a una mujer poco problemática que le aligere la carga y sea ama de casa, tener una niña y uno niño, acompañar a la hembra al altar, ver al varón graduado de médico (cosa que siempre quiso su madre, pero se resignó al entender que ése no era el futuro de su hijo) y morir antes que su esposa, para no sufrir.

─¡Vete al diablo! ─escucha gritar a alguien. Sus ojos localizan con el origen del emisor. A través del espacio que deja entrever la puerta, ve a Temari llorando con impotencia. Se limpia bruscamente las lágrimas que desbordan de sus ojos con los puños cerrados, hipando para no entregarse completamente al deseo de llorar.

El Nara no sabe bien por qué, pero algo le impide moverse del sitio y fingir que no ha visto nada. Debe ser el fastidioso sentido moral, de damisela en peligro que lo retiene ahí, incapaz de emitir palabras serenas. Ella ha parado, aunque sus ojeras son indicadores de que no es la primera vez que solloza en silencio, parece ser una situación que se repite, sin fin. Un círculo vicioso.

─Pasa ─ordena con frialdad la voz femenina. Sus hombros se tensan al ser descubierto, pero decide mantener la calma. Después de todo, no tiene excusas que validen el hecho de ser un entrometido, chismoso.

¿Qué podría decir? "Pasaba por aquí y te vi", "no encontraba el baño", "Gaara me mandó a decirte algo".

Estupideces.

─Lo siento ─dice apacible, sin que ella le pidiera explicaciones.

Temari se muerde el labio inferior, tragando en seco el montón de comentarios ácidos que había armado mentalmente. Se derrumba sobre su cama, odiándose por mostrarse vulnerable ante un mocoso, alguien a quien ha visto tres o cuatro veces en su vida (y un montón en Facebook).

La garganta le duele, no quiere discutir. Sabe que tendría todas las de ganar, pero sólo por esta vez, lo deja pasar. Conserva una postura recta, sin inclinar los hombros o la cabeza. Al menos, algo de dignidad debe aparentar. Examina los orbes negros con precaución, recibiendo a cambio una mirada agotada. Shikamaru es un alma vieja, de eso no hay dudas.

─Si vuelves a escuchar conversaciones ajenas ─advierte, conteniendo la respiración─, juro que te castro.

Él suelta un _mendokusai _poco claro para sí mismo. Esa falta de conflicto por parte de la rubia lo sorprende, aunque tampoco puede preocuparse (no puede). La conoce de vista, es la hermana de Gaara.

Rubia. Mayor. Cojonuda. Estudiante de botánica. Eso es todo, termina la concepción que tiene de Sebaku No Temari, rubia, mayor, cojonuda, botánica.

Ah sí, tiene esas piernas que te enamoran.

A veces la falda, llena de manchas marrones, se le sube. Unos insignificantes tres centímetros que dejan recorrer carne de sus muslos. Claramente, ella no está consciente de ello. Ni siquiera lo registra en su campo visual, está ocupada lidiando con tipos vulgares que colocan dinero en la bandeja como si de una prostituta se tratara, únicamente para comprar tres miserables cosas en el súper mercado y ya, se acabó el _cash._

─¿Ocurre algo? ─inquiere Shikamaru, mirándola de reojo sin perder cada gesto que realiza.

─No es algo en lo que debas meterte ─responde cortante, haciendo ademanes de querer despojarse de la franela blanca (su uniforme de mesera).

El ritmo cardiaco del joven aumenta, al mismo tiempo que intenta controlar sus reaccionas. El calor agolpa sus cachetes (esos que pellizca Ino, cosa que él detesta), tiñéndolos de un suave carmín. Él vira el rostro, totalmente apenado. Tose disimuladamente, recordándole a ella que el amigo de Gaara está presente.

─¿Quieres hacer pipí, bebé llorón? ─indaga sarcásticamente, enarcando un ceja con altivez.

─Problemática ─susurra, sin atreverse a girar─. Si quieres cambiarte, puedo perfectamente salir del cuarto.

Ella suelta una risa irónica, lastimando sus oídos.

─Las ganas tuyas, niño ─espeta, sin borrar esa sonrisa socarrona de su rostro─. Voltéate.

─No ─contesta, admirando su fuerza de voluntad. Las mejillas le arden.

─Shikamaru, no me lleves la contraria ─amenaza, colocando una mano en su hombro─. Si no…

Él no espera a que Temari terminara la oración. Se voltea con los entrecerrados, para descubrir que ella sigue exactamente igual. _Tiene otra franelilla abajo, duh._

─¿Pensabas que me desnudaría frente a ti? Estás mal de la cabeza ─la sonrisa de chulería se amplió─, pervertido.

El Nara suelta un largo suspiro, como si se aliviara de una carga.

Revisa su reloj de mano, han pasado veinte minutos. El pelirrojo debe de estar colérico, hurgando entre tierra y cielo para encontrarlo.

─Debo irme ─informa y si se siente estúpido, porque ella le echa un vistazo inquisitivo. ¿Por qué le da explicaciones?

─No llegues tarde ─replica, imitando el tono de su madre, Yoshino. Él sonríe apenas imperceptible.

La fina sonrisa dibujada en la cara de la rubia se desvanece a una línea inexpresiva. Jamás lo ha visto reír. Se acuerda del pelinegro llorando (cuando por su culpa, Gaara, Naruto, Choji, Lee, Neji y Kiba quedaron gravemente heridos en un accidente automovilístico, teniéndole a él como conductor ─pasado de copas─), durmiendo (con aire angelical, como si el cielo pudiera caerse a pedazos y nada le pasaría a él), ruborizado como minutos antes, enojado, pensativo (cuando cierra sus ojos y junta sus manos).

Y entonces, en un rincón muy recóndito de su ser, desea verlo sonreír más a menudo. Las cosas parecen iluminarse (suena cursi) y también le provoca imitarlo.

─Gracias ─murmura, con sus ojos fijos en el muchacho.

─¿Por? ─inquiere somnoliento, bostezando sin taparse la boca como mandan las normas de cortesía. El gesto aniñado le parece adorable.

─Preocuparte por mí ─precisa, cruzada de brazos─. No estoy acostumbrada a la lástima ajena.

─No seas tonta ─objeta, a un paso de la salida─. No es lástima ajena, sino principios. Cuando ves a una persona sufriendo, no puedes permitir que sufra en soledad.

La fémina arquea una ceja.

─Como sea, genio ─sacude su mano para que se vaya─. No hagas las cosas más complicadas.

Él niega con la cabeza, sin darle más larga a la charla. Al menos, sus ojos verdes no están hinchados.

Antes de retirarse totalmente, echa una mirada a la velocidad de la luz deteniéndose ante un retrato. Hay dos personas, ella y un tipo que le parece familiar. El sujeto la toma de la cintura, posesivamente. La blonda sonríe, con la cabeza ladeada hacia el hombro masculino. A leguas se ve que está enamorada. Muerde su labio inferior, por alguna razón eso le molesta.

─Ah, por cierto ─añade finalmente, captando su atención─. No soy un mocoso, tengo diecinueve.

Ella permanece ligeramente aturdida, clavando su mirada en la espalda de Shikamaru, fuerte y ancha, quien ya está bastantemente distanciado.

El aire glacial vuelve a sofocarla.

"─No te metas con ella, es una bomba de tiempo".

Shikamaru deshace la coleta, permitiéndose relajar mientras masajea su cuero cabelludo. Se aprieta las sienes con tosquedad, analizando la advertencia del Sebaku No. Él ha resuelto crucigramas difíciles, ha ido a competencias internacionales de ajedrez, ha liderado unos cuántos proyectos estudiantiles, esquematiza los discursos de los idiotas atletas de fútbol y no puede interpretar una frase tan sencilla como ésa.

Observa las nubes con indiferencia, viendo su reflejo en cada una de ellas. La inquietud recorre cada uno de sus poros, se siente frustrado al no hallar una respuesta. Miles de teorías abordan su mente, alguna suenan absurdas. Otras, no quisiera creerlas. También le cuesta tragar eso de concebir simpatía por alguien, a quien prácticamente desconoce. Y encima, Gaara lo intimida con el ceño fruncido, los ojos entornados y una mirada más sombría que la acostumbrada.

Se levanta, no encontrando aliciente en admirar el cielo azul (y eso le asusta). Alisa la raya de su pantalón y prende un cigarrillo. Maldito hábito, pero experimenta ansiedad ─sin motivo─ y eso le tranquiliza. Camina por los callejones, perdiéndose entre los basureros y la peste que destilan los desechos podridos. Un gato con ratón en boca le roza la tela del denim. Sus músculos se templan, pero inhala y exhala (mala técnica que no sirve de nada). Desafortunadamente, su mamá lo ha etiquetado de raro cada vez que hace eso de las manos.

Ha perdido la noción de su ubicación. Son los mismos vertederos de basura, los malditos gatos (igualitos todos), las moscas, el sucio, las paredes grises, el smog que lo asfixia, el olor a barbacoa (que probablemente volvería loco a Choji). Mira en ambas direcciones, se guía por la posición del sol. Vamos, su punto fuerte no debería servir exclusivamente en un juego de fichas. Humedece un poco su dedo con la saliva ─cosa que aprendió de Naruto─, distinguiendo la dirección del viento. Avanza midiendo la longitud de sus pasos al método antiguo. De esa manera, llegaría al punto trazado imaginariamente.

Cuenta.

─Veamos ─se dice para sí mismo─. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

Quince, dieciséis…

Veinte.

Percibe un tumulto a la altura de sus pies que obstaculiza su camino. Sus ojos se abren tal cual grandes son, apreciando un nudo en su garganta. Toma delicadamente su cara entre sus manos inexpertas, pasando un pulgar para frotar el maquillaje corrido. Su piel de porcelana y suave está _agrietada. _En sus muñecas, yacen hematomas, síntoma de forzamiento. Las magulladuras descienden desde su boca hasta un poco más del cuello. Algo se retuerce en su estómago. Shikamaru comparte su dolor.

El pánico lo invade sin aviso previo. Respira con dificultad, casi por inercia. El miedo se transforma en odio. Un resentimiento irracional que carece de causas, sólo desea matar al desgraciado(a) que le haya hecho esto a Temari. Sujeta sus extremidades suavemente, apoyando todo el peso de la chica en su espalda.

Ella separa sus párpados, derrotada.

Algo se quiebra (está muy dentro).

─Shikamaru...

─Haz silencio ─sentencia, con la voz ronca─. Estarás bien.

La aludida gime al rozar el algodón lleno de alcohol en sus heridas. Sin embargo, se hace la fuerte. Detesta desempeñar el papel de damisela en peligro, ser la mujer quien necesita del hombre para que la rescate de los dragones y las torres altísimas.

─Puedes gritar ─comenta, arrullándola con el dorso de la mano─. Estamos solos en mi apartamento.

─¿Es … grave? ─pregunta, adolorida al intentar levantarse.

─No mucho, pero tendrás que usar mucho maquillaje ─dice, tratando de bromear.

Fail.

─Sé que no tenemos ningún tipo de vínculo ─señala, con la cabeza gacha. No obstante, no pierde la seriedad en algún momento─. Pero no podía dejarte allí, tirada. Dime qué ocurre, Temari.

─Nada, Shikamaru ─se encoge de hombros. No quiere mirarlo a esos ojos negros, penetrantes. Sabe que, tarde o temprano, terminará revelando la verdad. Prefiere callar y mantener lo poco que queda de su orgullo, no compasión.

─Deja la maldita soberbia ─él se hinca para quedar a su altura, alzando el tono de voz─. Pude abandonarte, hacer como que no te conocía, llamar a una ambulancia e irme o avisarle a Gaara, pero estoy aquí; preocupándome.

Ella, repentinamente, cambia esa antigua sensación de melancolía por una fuerte, que conduce a las desgracias: rabia.

Furia que se ha ido amontonando.

─Y una mierda ─pronuncia, apartándolo con la poca energía que le resta─. Si ibas a sacármelo en la cara para sentirme endeudada, me hubieses dejado tirada.

Las gotas saladas se aglomeran en sus ojos.

─Temari ─siente los vellos de su brazo erizarse al notar que él le había agarrado para disminuir la distancia─. Confía de una puta en vez en alguien, no quiero hacerte daño. Claramente sucede algo, es de imbéciles el que me lo sigas negando.

Ella cae sobre sus rodillas, rompiendo en llanto. Por más que las reprimiera, brotan sin alcanzar a evitarlas.

─Me g-golpeó ─tartamudea, ahogándose con sus propios sollozos.

─¿Quién es el desgraciado?

─Me está amenazando, Shikamaru ─recuesta su cabeza en su hombro, humedeciendo su camisa─. Sabe todo sobre mí, hasta los oscuros secretos que pensé extintos una vez que mi padre falleció. Puede destruir mi vida en un instante si se lo digo a la policía.

Él aprieta contra sí, acariciando su cabello rubio. No sabe qué decirle, no serviría. Tampoco si se lo cuenta a otra persona, eso sería una imprudencia de las grandes. Debe ser el hombre, no puede lloriquear con ella…

Cojones con eso.

La abraza, no quiere dejarla ir. El silencio se hace presente, pero esta vez no resulta incómodo. Sana asperezas.

─¿Te encuentras bien? ─vocifera Shikamaru sentado sobre la cama, semidesnudo. Se lleva la mano al puente nasal, sopesando.

Idiota, animal, cavernícola.

Cernícalo, bruto, salvaje.

─Despreocúpate ─responde ella, desde el baño.

Se ha dejado llevar por la maldita pasión. Por esos labios gruesos, las piernas torneadas, esa personalidad desafiante, por ser Temari.

Sólo ha pasado tres meses.

Joder, noventa días. Y él ya intenta tirársela.

Egoísta.

Se ha preocupado en su beneficio, en su placer. Ve a Temari, un poco apesadumbrada. En medio de plena acción, se esforzó mucho tratando de darle su clímax, pero éste no llegó. Intentó penetrarla sin que estuviese lo suficientemente lubricada.

Bestia.

Abriga repulsión hacia sí mismo. Y la ama tanto.

Casi podría estar seguro que el sentimiento es recíproco.

Ella se acerca, alarga sus brazos y lo estrecha entre ellos, besándole la nuca. Entiende su frustración.

No es como en las películas, que apenas él comienza a desabrochar el sujetador y ella ya ve venir su segundo orgasmo. Las cosas no son rosas, ni hay corazones flotando. Tampoco hay flores ni chocolates caros. Sólo golpes ajenos, que él desea sanar.

Y, repite, la ama tanto, que está dispuesto a matarlo (ahorcado, en el asta de la avenida), quitando con paciencia las marcas que están impresas invisiblemente en su piel.


End file.
